


Silence (Yandere Taehyung x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Black Eye, Domestic Violence, F/M, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, Violence, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: You've been defiant and Taehyung needs to put you back in your place
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, yandere!kim taehyung/reader, yandere!taehyung/reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 81





	Silence (Yandere Taehyung x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from drink-it-write-it on Tumblr.

“Baby…” you began, reaching across the table and holding Taehyung’s hand. You two were out together having dinner and he was in such a good mood. You figured this was the perfect time to bring it up, “I have something I need to tell you…”

“What is it?” Right away, he sounded suspicious. _Fuck._ He seemed to have a sixth sense in anticipating when you were going to say something he didn’t want to hear.

“Well,” you did your best to make your voice sound casual, “you know my friend, Mina, right? The one that’s getting married in June? She’s having, like, a bachelorette weekend trip thing?” You shifted nervously in your seat. “And she invited me to come –“

“No,” said Taehyung, curtly.

You’d expected this to be his response and tried to stay calm. “Baby, it’s only two nights. It’s not a big deal. I’d just like to spend some time with my girlfriends. I barely see them, you know that.” You didn’t add that it was because of him that you barely saw them. “I’m surprised that she even invited me, to be honest, considering how little I see her. It’s so kind of her.”

“No,” he said, slowly this time, as if explaining something to a child, “I think **you misunderstood me, my love. You will stay here, and you do not have a choice in the matter.** I make the decisions, you know that. And I know what women get up to on those kinds of things. You’re crazy if you think I’d let you go away for two whole nights. I’m surprised you’d even ask.”

Ugh. _What women get up to on those kinds of things?_ He really did come across like an old man sometimes. You knew you shouldn’t have watched that movie with him. He was likely picturing you in a strip club on a coke and alcohol fueled bender.

“Tae,” you said, as sweetly as you could manage, “we’re not going to get up to anything crazy, I promise. You know me better than that. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Besides, you can call and check up on me. You can even FaceTime me whenever you want. It’ll be fine, I swear.”

“I’ve said no twice already. Don’t mention it again because you know I hate repeating myself. Or better yet, just don’t talk at all.” Taehyung was irked. The two of you were having such a pleasant dinner and you had to go ruin it with your silly requests.

You huffed, annoyed, but didn’t say anything. Times like this, you thought you might hate Taehyung. He could be so unreasonable sometimes. And now he didn’t want you to talk? Fine. You’d give him exactly what he wanted.

***

It had been eight days since dinner that night and you hadn’t said one word to Taehyung in the time since. At first he’d found it amusing, how petulant you could be, but he hadn’t realised how far you were willing to take it. You were determined not to say a word to him until he changed his mind about the trip. You hadn’t even looked at him in days. It was infuriating.

He tried to make things up with you. He’d been following you around the house like a puppy for the last three days, trying to pull you into hugs, trailing soft kisses down your neck and shoulders. He’d ordered food from your favourite takeout place, bought you a gorgeous new designer handbag, and he’d even said that he’d take you somewhere, anywhere you wanted, to make up for the trip you were missing with your friends. Still, you ignored him.

Taehyung was officially annoyed. He was making such an effort and you wouldn’t even acknowledge it. You couldn’t even be bothered to look in his fucking direction when he was talking to you. The more unbothered you looked, the angrier he became.

 **“Pay attention to me! Why aren’t you paying attention to me!”** He finally screamed in a fit of rage. He’d been trying to talk to you for almost a half hour now, and you were completely tuning him out. You jumped the tiniest bit at the sudden noise, but still, you ignored him. You had some audacity.

That was it. Taehyung was going to have to do something drastic. Something he only did rarely, but you were practically begging for it with your nasty attitude. He marched over to you, completely furious, pushing you against the nearest wall and holding you there so you couldn’t escape him. With his free hand, he pinched the fleshy underside of your upper arm, digging his nails in and holding on.

You screamed and tried to pull your arm away, but that only made it hurt more. You tried to get away from him, but you were trapped between his large body and the wall. The pain was nearly unbearable, but you finally managed to get some words out.

“Stop! Taehyung! Please!” You cried, as a tears streamed down your face.

Taehyung finally released the harsh grip on your skin. You rubbed the at the spot, trying to soothe yourself. You were surprised to find you weren’t bleeding. Looking up at Taehyung, you sniffled.

“Oh, so now you’ll talk to me,” he hissed.

“I never…I’m just…I’m sorry,” you mumbled, though you weren’t sure why. This wasn’t your fault. You hadn’t done anything wrong, had you? No, it was Taehyung who was being unreasonable. So, how come you were always the one who ended up apologizing?

“Actually, no,” you said suddenly, straightening up, surprising both Taehyung and yourself. You gathered up all your courage, trying to sound confident, but your voice came out shaky, “You - You’re being unfair. And - and mean. I deserve your trust. I’ve earned it.”

Taehyung looked shocked for the briefest moment. You reveled in it for a split second, since you’d never seen him look like that before, certainly not as a reaction to anything that _you’d_ done. He wondered when you had gotten so defiant. Where had this awful new side of you emerged from? Obviously, he was being too lenient with you.

“You haven’t earned shit. You do what I say, you know that already. Or do you need reminding?” He asked, a threat evident in his tone.

“Taehyung, this needs to stop. You need to stop acting like this. I won’t tolerate it anymore.”

Something inside Taehyung snapped right then. _Again_ , you were questioning his authority. What happened to his obedient little girl? This was becoming a nasty little habit for you. He wouldn’t be disrespected like this, especially not by you. You existed to serve him and you needed to be reminded about that. You needed to be put in your place.

He stepped back, took a breath, and slapped you hard, across the face. As soon as you registered the blow, he struck you again, across the other cheek this time.

“Taehyung, stop,” you cried, both hands pressed to your stinging cheeks.

He paused for the briefest moment and you thought the assault was over when he full on punched you in the stomach. You doubled over, clutching at your midsection. Taehyung took the opportunity to throw you to the ground.

“Apologize, now. For real this time.” He said, standing over you, with his foot on your throat. He wished he was wearing boots or something, but his socked foot would have to do. “You say sorry now and this is over.”

Rage built up inside of you. The adrenaline of it made the pain subside a bit. You were tired of pathetically grovelling at his feet and letting him do whatever he wanted to you. He always got his way and you were sick of it. This wasn’t a relationship, it was a dictatorship.

“I won’t,” you said, stubbornly from your place on the floor, “I’m not apologizing. This isn’t my fault and I’m _not_ being unreasonable. You can do what you want to me.”

“I can do what I want to you? Is that what this is? Do you like this? Baby, if you wanted me to hurt you, you should’ve just asked.”

He gave you a swift kick in the side, and then another one. You yelped in pain and curled up into the fetal position, clutching your side where you were sure a bruise was already forming.

He crouched down, grabbing you by your hair and pulling you up in a sitting position. He brought his face inches from yours. “Are you sure you don’t want to apologize? I can keep going, you know,” he said, grabbing you by the jaw with his other hand and forcing you to look at him.

You hesitated. Of course, you wanted this to stop but you didn’t want to back down either. Evidently, that was the wrong move because he got up to his full height, irritation clear on his face.

“Get up.”

You stayed down, whimpering as you looked up at him. You’d hoped he’d look at you, so small and fragile on the floor, and take pity on you.

“No, I didn’t say stay on the ground and whine like a pathetic crybaby. I said, _get up._ ” Taehyung grabbed you by your upper arm and pulled you up, despite your attempts to stay down.

You stood on shaky legs, holding yourself. You closed your eyes, bracing yourself for the next blow, wherever that would be.

Taehyung looked at you for a second, taking in your trembling figure. He knew that you couldn’t take much more of this. _Why couldn’t you just fucking apologize?_ He felt a fresh surge of anger overtake him. He punched you right in the eye. You went down _hard._ He was almost surprised that you didn’t shatter as you hit the tiled floor.

The pain you felt in your face was excruciating. He’d never hit you like that before, not in the face, with his full strength. You were sobbing before you even realised it. Why had you been so stupid? Why had you thought you could ever win against Taehyung?

He got on the floor next to you, “YN, just apologize and this’ll stop, okay? Don’t make things worse for yourself.” His voice was dripping with venom.

To his surprise, you slowly shifted closer to him and tucked yourself onto his lap, curling your body against his broad chest and holding on to him.

As messed up as your Taehyung was, you did love him. He could be so sweet and soft and gentle when he wanted to be. He protected you. Seeing you hurt _did_ usually hurt him. He practically cried with you when you got that nasty cut on your finger chopping vegetables last month and you needed stitches.

But when he got like this, you wondered how both of those personalities could exist in the same body. The man you were holding onto now had no love for you that you could sense. You hated this. The pure rage in his features scared you. He wasn’t supposed to look at you like that, not ever. You needed to fix this. You wanted your kind, loving boyfriend back.

“Please,” you said, sitting in his lap, burying your head in his shoulder and gripping him around the waist. “I’m sorry.”

Taehyung really did hate hurting you, but god, did he love the effect it had on you afterwards. You always became so docile, so submissive and affectionate. Maybe he’d have to do it more often.

“You’re sorry for what?” He asked. You wanted him to hold you, let you know that things were alright, and you were _still his_ , but he kept his arms at his sides, not giving you any reassurance.

“I’m sorry that I asked to go on that trip,” you said into his neck.

“And?”

“And I’m sorry that I gave you the silent treatment.”

“ _And?_ ” He repeated.

You weren’t sure what he wanted to hear. The pain coursing through different parts of your body had made it difficult to think.

“I’m sorry…” you paused, trying to come up with something. This annoyed Taehyung, who pulled your hair, harshly, keeping it gripped in his hand. You cried out in pain.

He looked into your eyes, one rapidly swelling shut before him. His face was filled with irritation, “Aren’t you sorry that you acted like such an ungrateful brat?”

“Yes!” You nodded, vigorously. “I’m sorry I acted like an ungrateful brat.” You repeated the words back to him, hoping that this would be the magical combination that would make him forgive you. You _needed_ him to forgive you, to love you again.

He let go of your hair, “Good,” he said, as he put his arms around you, rubbing your back soothingly. _Finally._ You nearly cried tears of joy, burying your face in his neck again. He spoke, “Baby, you know I can’t stand to see you in pain. I love you too much and I hate it when you make me do stuff like this.”

“I know. I know. You love me so much. I’m so lucky,” you sobbed, as your head throbbed and your scalp burned and your eye stung. You did feel lucky. Nobody else would put up with you like Taehyung did, right?

“How about you make it up to me, hmm?” He asked, moving your hand down and pressing it to his crotch where, unexpectedly, you could feel him hardening through his sweatpants.

Your uninjured eye widened in surprise, “I…I don’t know,” you said, confused. This was all too much for you. You didn’t want to disappoint Taehyung again, but you didn’t think you were up for _this_. Not right now.

He pouted, mockingly, “Are you saying you don’t want me?” He asked, his voice syrupy sweet. He kept your hand pressed on his growing bulge.

“No, I’m just…I don’t know.”

“It’s okay,” he said, a devilish gleam in his eyes, **“I’ll make you want me, just you see.”**

**Author's Note:**

> soooo...what did you think?


End file.
